1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design support apparatus, a design support method, and a program for realizing these apparatus and method in a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed design support methods using computers, such as CAD/CAM (Computer Aided Design/Computer Aided Manufacturing) systems, etc. When designing apparatuses constituted by various components, whether those components and apparatuses made of those components satisfy requirements must be fully checked. Computer supports are demanded also in such situations.
Further, it is difficult for man to predict with ease at the time of designing whether the designed product will cause any problem when it is actually manufactured. It requires years of experience and sense to acquire knowledge for such prediction.
However, today's situation where products to be designed are becoming more varied and complex requires a design support environment with a computer which does not simply count on engineers' experience and sense, but shares their experience and sense as “knowledge” and utilizes the knowledge at the time of designing.